Crimson Ice
by Suga Bay Bee
Summary: He had destroyed his soul after killing his soulmate, forever walking like ice, cold and hatred filled him. But coming to a town hidden from the outside world changed that, could the ice be melted?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone.  Even though I have put a couple of fanfics out there, this is my first one for L.J Smith.  I love her books and wished that she would continue more, but until then, I'll make due with writing my own.  Please tell me what you think?  This is a little dark compared to most of the fanfics for her, but I hope you like it anyway.  
~Thanks for reading~

**Prologue**

            What he never understood was why?  He knew that he should be use to it by now, but it seemed that time and time again, the pain never lessened the more it occurred.  It twisted upon itself like the weavings young girls plaited into their hair.  It never ended, never ceased to exist.

            All thoughts of betrayal ran through his head as he gazed upon her, his soulmate, his only love, his one true hate.  She wore her hair like she always did, bright copper curls twisted around and back and forth, as it wrapped around her slight head.  The smirk she still held, even after he had caught her sleeping with another, portrayed the evil inside that he had tried to ignore.  

            The poor soul trapped beneath her tried to crawl away when he saw who had entered the room, but she would not let him leave.  Instead she continued her movements, causing surprised gasps of both joy and frightfulness, all the while staring straight into his soul, letting her pleasure leak through the silver link that held their souls together.  She forced him to feel what she could obtain with his one best friend, the one who had congratulated them on their marriage.

            He did not blame his friend; no one could resist the well sharpened tendrils of this elegant harpy, for she had been trained well to catch the heart of those she sought to perish.  Yet, despite all that she had done to him, he still loved her, and he hated her even more for it.

            He should have been use to it, he thought once again, ever since he had caught her kissing his neighbour, he should had ended it and walked away.  But they were tied together by that damn silver thread, damned forever to bear the pain that she forever would indulge upon him.

            At least that's what he had always thought, but the pain this time was too great.  Taking his sword, Liare walked slowly over to his soulmate, and wiped the smirk off of her face for all eternity with the last view of moonlight glinting off long sharp fangs.


	2. Muddled Thoughts

Hello again.  I noticed that when I first posted this story, there had been some minor mistakes.  First of all, I was informed that my summary was two sentence fragments and did not sound very appealing, so I fixed that.  Now I hope that the summary is at least satisfactory, lol.  Well also my other mistake was that even though the prologue indeed cuts off like that, it leaves it off to the point where it is confusing, so I decided to post the first chapter sooner than I had intended, so that you are not left to wonder.  Thanks again for your patience.  
*Please tell me what you think*

~Thanks~

**Chapter one: Muddled Thoughts**

            The sun rose as it did each day, slowly illuminating the mountains below in purples and reds, blending into oranges and pinks.  The river that ran through the mountains reflected the new sun's rays back towards the sky as it traveled along its endless journey to the sea.

            Liare stood upon his perch of the high natural pedestal of rock, to glare at the town below.  Howan's Pride was a small village like place within a valley surrounded by high mountains, hidden from the outside world.

            It had been a century or two since Liare ended his life's purpose, since he stopped his on going pain, only to end up hurting so much more.  The loss of his soulmate glittered like broken glass behind his dark brown eyes, twisting his features into a hard stone like glare.  His long crimson hair, un kept through the long hard years and spiky, only reminded him of the dark blood that had scarred his memory; it reminded him of her.

            But this place held not one trace of memory to her.  He had tried to live outside this world, out where all was modern and technical.  But there was too much evil in that world, too many like her.  Howan's Pride was old fashioned and more like home to Liare.  It might remind him of many things, but she would not enter his mind here.

            A glint of copper caught his eye.  He looked to find a young girl singing out to the sun, now raised above the mountain tops.  Her long hair full of copper curls grabbed at his heart, tore at his soul, and triggered his anger.  He withdrew his long sword and carefully crept up to the grove in which she sang.

            As he got closer, he could make out the words of her glorious song.  Her voice rang out to the sky like sapphires sparkling in light.  He stopped in awe and felt compelled to listen.

Glorious rays of morning's dawn

Grace the lives, purge all the sorrows

Shine your wonders on the world below

Grace us with your light

Heal the land through the many gleams

That rings out from your outstretched arms

Send down your golden angels and help our land

Purge us from our hate

Hear the springtime's flower call

Smell the pine upon the wind

Feel the water's caresses

See the children bloom

Guide us with your light

As she finished he swore the sun's rays wove around her slight figure, forming a protected barrier of light.  She smiled broadly and spun herself around like a child, the sun's light spinning in rays around her, leaving her in a golden sheen.

Unexpectedly she turned towards him.  The image of his betrayal soulmate flashed through his head, causing him to swell with anger.  He raised his sword in front of him ready to strike.

But just as abrupt as it had come, the vision vanished.  What remained was the young woman's face, emerald eyes and copper curls like his soulmate's, but her face was not the same.  This girl held a look of innocence and wisdom at the same time, with no trace of evil.

The girl looked at him with no emotion, no expression identifiable.  She looked much older than she had when singing, like she had aged ten years right before his eyes.  She studied him, but did not move.

She seemed to come to some sort of conclusion and her emerald eyes widened drastically and one large tear spilled out from the sides.  He followed the tear as it slipped down the curve of her cheek till it joined as one with the river at her feet.  He stared amazed as the river shimmered as it received the tear, and as he watched it, he heard the girl whisper softly, "Tilainne".

But as he looked up, the girl was no longer there.  All that remained was an empty meadow and one lonely river, now running duller in the absence of her presence.

Shaking his head, he wondered if he had imagined her existence.  Maybe the long centuries had taken its toll on him, conjuring up images resembling his long dead soulmate.  The image of Rosalina brought a hot flash of pain and he bit it back, hardening his eyes at the on come of the bright sun high over head.  He shook his head again, and thinking to himself, he made his way to the small town below.

************************************

"Where do you think your going?"

Liare turned towards the rather rude male who addressed him so crudely.  It came forth from a rather large brute with dark brown scraggly hair and dull grey eyes.  He was chubby and despite his un-cleanliness, he had an air of authority ringing around him.

"Away from you," was the simple answer he gave the man.

The man grunted and exclaimed, "Not without paying me your not."

"Oh?  I owe you something?" 

Liare's voice was so uncaring, dark and cold.  He had no respect for slobs who overpriced their merchandise.  He barely had respect for anyone, not after he had seen how untrustworthy the races were.

The store owner pointed to the bread that Liare held in his right hand.

"That I would believe came from my store and I also believe you did not pay for it yet."

"No your right, I haven't paid for it."

The man was becoming flustered and angrier.  

"You owe me twelve nuggets!"

Liare thought about what he had learned in this place.  As far as he could tell, one nugget, a small round purple stone, was the same as two dollars in the outside world.  Twenty four dollars was far too overpriced for a measly piece of bread. 

"You are right, I owe you a lot.  Please forgive me for not giving you what you rightfully deserve."

With a flash of steel, Liare released his sword from its sheath and drove it into the man's gut.  The store owner did not have time to react; his hands lay useless at his sides as he stared horrified at the blade. Liare smiled cruelly as he slowly twisted it, watching with satisfaction as the guy screamed in agonising pain.

 Crimson droplets the exact colour of Liare's hair rose forth from the man's lips, staining his teeth.  Liare sensed that this man was about to die, and before the man lost consciousness, he pulled out his blade, and swiftly chopped the head off.

A look of pure horror was forever frozen on the shop owner's face, and Liare just chuckled to himself as he let the head roll steadily away.  He cleaned and sheathed his sword, and walked out of the small alley. 

Emerging from the dark shadows, Liare entered the town square, leaving the bloody mess behind him.  He lazily looked around for the inn and caught sight of two lovers under a tree.  They appeared to be cuddling, snuggling under the sun's afternoon rays.  

He took a deep intake of breath.  With his acute eyesight he saw that one of the lover's was the girl from earlier.  Her large emerald eyes still held wisdom, making her appear much older than she was.  The wind caught and dragged her copper curls along with the current, only to drop them to the side of her face before continuing once more.  

What caught his eye the most was that although the male with her snuggled and kissed her neck, not one bit of emotion passed through her face, not even the glint of a smile.  It was as if her male lover was not even there.

He continued to stare, confused by her inability to react, and wondering why he even cared.  He did not know this girl, other than that she held a resemblance to someone he knew, long lost.  But she held his brain captive, every thought and feeling, almost like he was hypnotized.

            As if sensing his presence, which seemed impossible from this distance, she looked up and met his eyes directly.  Her pools of emerald widened in shock, much like earlier when he had found her before.  Her mouth moved, forming unsaid words.  The lover never noticed.

            Liare held captivated just by her eyes, took in her every detail and implanted her image within his mind.  Then he shook his head hard, trying to dispel whatever spell this girl put on him to make him become so weak.

            Furious, he strode over to her and her lover, who still had not noticed the approaching figure, until he stood before them both, fury apparent within his dark brown eyes.     

            The girl stared at him, yet she still remained emotionless.  The look in her eyes stopped him.  They held an odd look of knowing, of having seen much more than possibly even him.  But what stopped him was not the all knowing look that she forever wore, but the small look of recognition.

            He realized that they were just staring at each other, and something slowly dragged at his mind, something very small yet familiar.  He shook his head vigorously.

            At his sudden movements she whimpered and the lover stopped.  

            "What is wrong now Tilainne?" He yelled at her, "You are always so stiff.  Can't you relax for once...?"

            He stopped when he noticed the shadow.  He looked up and glared at Liare fiercely.  

            "Excuse me, but we're a little busy being in love here," he shot at Liare viciously.

            Liare laughed and replied, "It does not appear as if the feeling is mutual."  He referred to Tilainne, who had lost her look of wisdom and stared horrified up at him. 

            The boy glared at him and snarled, "Who are you to insult me?"

            Liare held his cold detached tone.

            "Who are you to force yourself upon one who seems to not care of your existence?"

            "I am Yiel Guwen Kilan, prince of Howan's Pride; I will do what I wish."

            "That is where you are wrong young prince," he smiled his cruel smile, "being royalty does nothing of that sort.  It brings obligations, responsibility, but never freedom." His voice echoed through the square, dark and deep like the bottom of a vast ocean.  It was almost as if the stone itself had issued him his voice, regardless, he sure felt like stone.

            It had no effect on Yiel.  He only continued to yell his rage out at Liare, causing onlookers to hide in houses in fear that they would become the new subject to his wrath.  

            Liare had had enough.  Withdrawing his sword he threatened, "Silence! If you continue this masquerade of pushing yourself upon this community, I shall have to silence you myself."

            His eyes held a dark threat of their own, confirming that he indeed would go through with this threat.

            "Why you insolent pig!"

            Yiel lunged at his blade resting nearby against the tree.  He brought it up and held it close enough to Liare's neck to draw one drop of blood.  He saw the drop glide down Liare's form, to disappear within his thin woollen shirt.  

He sneered and said, "Now you will apologize and leave this place forever for insulting me so."

Liare took in Yiel's seriousness and laughed.  In a flash he dodged away from the blade and brought his own against Yiel's own throat, not close enough to draw blood, but enough to burn the image into his mind.

Just as quick as he had dodged, his smile vanished.  Glaring angrily at the boy before him pretending to be a man, he let his ice cold glare eat its way into the boy's soul.  Liare would make sure that he would never forget his face before he died.

"You dare to draw a blade against me, boy?  I have mastered all that I have come across, and those that had tried, well they weren't ever pretty after I had become done with them.  Would you like to add your own life to theirs?  I'm sure they would love a pretty boy to join them where they went to."

"What makes you think you're better than I?"

Liare laughed once more, the sound chilling all within earshot, sending evil shivers.  It was full of cold hatred, for the world, and for those who lived within it.  

"Because _boy," his smile dropped once again, "__I am not like you?"_

"What the hell do you mean?"

"Shall I show you?"

Pulling back his blade a touch, he let Yiel get the chance to take up a fighter's stance.  He did not fear.  The fight would be over before the boy got one swing, he was too angry to play.

Yiel charged at him and Liare just grinned as he swung his fist out and slammed the boy in the chest, sending him flying into the tree with unbelievable strength. 

Pain was evident on Yiel's face as Liare strode towards him.  He raised his sword and swung, aiming for Yiel's chest.

Suddenly there was a flash of copper and with all his agility, he stopped the swing, the shock rebating down his arm.  Before him stood Tilainne defending Yiel with her body alone, stopping his on-coming blow.

Surprise was apparent within his face, fear and pain was on hers.  Tears streamed down her face, and she held her arms out from her sides, as if to ward him away from Yiel.

She didn't look up at him as she whispered, "Don't... Please don''t..."

            "But why?"

            He was confused, the boy that she was now defending had been forcing himself on her, trying to bully his way into getting what he wanted, something that she didn't.  But now she stood there crying for him, or was she crying for Liare himself?  

            He couldn't' tell, but he knew that he should just push past her and end it for the annoying "prince" behind her.  But then she rested her gaze upon him and he got lost into those fathomless eyes, full of emotion and wisdom.  

Liare lowered his blade.  He couldn't' do it, not with her looking at him like that, like she knew how lost he really was... Somehow her eyes had captured his soul within one glance, held him within chains with a simple stare.  He would do anything for her, he couldn't deny her anything, and he didn't understand why.  But it was because of her, that he turned and walked away, confused, numb, and cold, to become one with the shadows within the small alley once more.  

He never saw her look of pure pain as she watched him go, never saw how she cried endless tears at his receding form.  But as he disappeared, the tears stopped; she became emotionless once again.


	3. Interesting Outcomes

Hello.  Yes it has been a while, and yes I am sorry.  It's been a little hard with all the school work that gets flung in my general direction.  But regardless here it is. For those of you who have given me your opinion, than you very much and I hope you enjoy this next part.  Also I am aware that the chapter 2 title is right after this sentence but for some unknown reason I cannot fix that so I offer my apologies for that. Chapter 2: Interesting Outcomes 

The inn-keeper was becoming awfully close to being mortally wounded as far as Liare was concerned.  He had dug up some nuggets from one of his many large yet empty pockets and presented them roughly to the bald-fat man, as he described him, only to have the man refuse him a room.  The keeper took one look at Liare's sword and exclaimed that fighters weren't welcome in his inn.

Liare tried to assure him coolly that he was not a fighter, but a wanderer, but that had yet help him obtain his goal.  Apparently few were welcome in this measly town where they all ran around like the children they were.  He had a couple centuries on them at least, forever frozen at his age of eighteen, the age that he was so devastated that he shocked himself to stop aging, another painful reminder of that time.

He shook his head, what happened had happened, it was over, gone, done with.  But it would forever haunt him he knew, but that did not mean he had to dwell on it at this time, no it would come to him in his dreams, nightmares of copper and crimson.  

Glaring up at the in-keeper he said barely containing his anger, "All I would like is to have a room for a couple of nights.  I can guarantee the lives of your other customers will come to no harm."  

"How can I be sure that you will stand by that?  You walked in here holding your sword, and you forgot to even clean any blood off of it."

Why didn't he just kill the guy and get on with it, a part of Liare wondered, this was stupid, he even vowed to keep his deathly hands away from the other measly low-life's who dwelled within this dump, despite his tendency to not care for any life at all.  But he came here to try and live some sort of isolate life, ending his painful wandering, and he couldn't do that if he kept killing everyone who resided within the town.  Some would be needed for trading resources, and most importantly, for food.

So instead of impaling the man before him with the closest pole, he just narrowed his eyes and walked out of the inn.  He could hear from outside within the street, how the inn-keeper exhaled in relief, Liare gritted his teeth and continued.

About a couple of steps away from the inn, he heard someone whimper from very far away.  Automatically his mind sent out signals to obtain knowledge of the owner of the whimper, probing around the alleys and streets.  What he got back was the impression of an elderly woman of seventy, very odd for this town's life-style, who was very scared, and in pain.  He felt how she never had harmed a soul; she was the owner of the spell shop around the corner, lived her life alone and lonely, and was an outcast.  The last bit he got was that she was behind him, within a small street off to the side of the market.

Liare ran towards the weak signals that he could barely hold on to.  While he ran he gathered more information from inside her mind, he knew where she lived, who was her enemies, and most importantly, that she was a witch.  She had no circle, since she was ignorant to the outside world and their groups; she knew of her powers but did not know of her origin.

He made it to the street in time to see a couple of thieves prodding the old woman with daggers and short swords.  She cowered against the wall of a house and was whispering prayers.  She was so scared and from what he gathered she did nothing to deserve this treatment.

"Hey you there," he shouted, "Step away from that lady."

One thief, he guessed as the leader, stepped forward and sad, "This here is no lady, she's a demon spawn come here to enchant all of us damning us to satin.  You best be on your way stranger, before harm comes to you."

"I will not allow you to continue to terrorize her.  She did nothing."

"This 'lady' as you call her, set my father's farm on fire.  It devastated our family so much that he committed suicide.  Tell me that's '_nothing'."_

Liare scanned through the lady's memories to find what he needed.  Sneering at the clumsy fool he exclaimed, "Your father had killed her husband.  All because he wouldn't sell his lot to your _father who was so greedy with his money that he tried to obtain the lot to mine for gold which was rumoured to be there.  Destroying a measly farm was pitiful compared to what he should've suffered.  It is not her fault he couldn't live without his __precious money.__"_

"How did you…" He looked horrified.  Stumbling on his words he suddenly held his small sword up in front of Liare's face and threatened, "You are a demon sent by her aren't you?  Leave now or die."

Liare had been waiting for the threat.  It proved to him that whatever happened to the threatener, they deserved it.  He used his quick reflexes as he gathered his sword and threw it at the thief.  Spinning in the air, the broad sword collided with the man and cleanly sliced off the hand holding the pointed sword.  

This occurred just long enough for the smile to drop way from the thief's face, replaced by horror and pain.  He clutched at his remaining ligament and suddenly just forgot about his sword and threat, and ran.  His gang looked at each other scared, and swiftly followed their leader.   

Sighing at the small exertion that the stunt caused him, he gathered his sword, wiped it on his shirt, and put it away.  He looked over towards the old woman and saw amazement in her eyes.  Not fear, not disgust, not pity, but amaze and gratefulness.  She gathered her shawl that had fallen off, and slowly walked up to him.  Grinning she came up to him and gave him a huge hug.

Surprised and unsure of what to do he stood there.  He wasn't use to this treatment, why wasn't she running away screaming?  Where was the shame in her eyes for the blood spill?  He was too confused.

Almost like she could read his mind she said, "It's alright.  Thank you I don't know if I could ever repay you for what you did for me.  You're a very honourable person.  Is there anything that I could do to help you?"

Still stunned he mentioned his lack of shelter.

"That's wonderful, you can stay with me.  I have a three bedroom house left to me by my husband, and that is too much space for a dotty old woman like me to keep to herself.  Just please don't mind the cat, he's a rather odd creature and very picky about people.  But I have plenty of food and water, extra clothes from my son; he was your size…"

_How convenient, Liare thought sarcastically, but it was a place to lodge, possibly for longer than he expected.  Plus by the memories he had sorted through from her, it had a forest, and plenty of thieves within it that he could use for a meal or two._

            Upon entering the petite shack he was surprised to find it much larger than it appeared from the outside.  It had been a small one-story, straw-covered cottage that seemed to be placed within a vast forest which enclosed itself around it.  It looked to have only enough space for one room, let alone enough breathing space for both him and the elderly woman.  But as he stood within the entryway he silently marvelled at the deceptiveness of the inner holdings; not a flicker of change upon his face.

            The entryway widened immensely into a hefty sized dinning room, just left to the kitchen settled within the back quarters.  It proved not to be one story but two, most likely containing two of the three rooms.  To the right of the kitchen stood the third, a small room open to the air through the tall door, bare except for a large made wooden bed pumped full of pillows, a dresser and a chest at the foot of the bed.  All furnishings were made of beech wood, which surprised him further since his traveling had shown that beech trees grew far from this land.  

            The lady, who he had come to know as Olendalyn, whisked past him muttering something about the illusion spells holding up, and entered the small room.  A small ruckus could be heard slightly but the sight evaded him just beyond the room's outer wall.  He heard a crash, a wail, and a small thump as something dropped to the ground.

            Olendalyn emerged a moment later holding a large tabby cat in her arms, most likely the cause of the noise, the cat looking annoyed and slightly droopy from sleeping.  

She dropped the feline to the floor and said, "This scruff of laziness would be known as _Scruffiness.  Now you two become acquainted while I just clean up."_

            With that she smiled immensely and disappeared once again into the room and shut the door.

            Liare stood there glaring at the small animal who sat equally glaring up at him.  He couldn't believe he was just standing there, he should have just ordered the inn keeper to give him a room, force him.  Deciding that he liked that outcome better than staring at a cat, he turned to head out the door.

            _Idiot vampire_

            Liare stopped.  The voice within his head had rung loud and true, forming the colour of a dark forest green within his mind.  It rang of masculine arrogance intertwining with amusement.  

He looked back around the room, no one was present.  But he knew that the voice had not been his imagination, traces of the vibrations still rang through him, slowly draining away with the constant flow of his own thoughts.  Deciding this had to have come from nearby he sent out a mind signal, tracing all life vibrations within mind telepathy.

He found nothing.

Slowly his gaze rested on the cat.  Looking back up at Liare,_ Scruffiness twitched his nose slightly; amusement was held within its actions._

_You?  _

The thought had been sent directly to the cat, disbelief evident within the call.

_And who else would know?_

The cat did not say it, but Liare knew he meant the knowledge of him being a vampire, a race not meant to exist in the first place, only created by a maniac witch seeking to become immortal at great costs.  The fact this feline knew only annoyed Liare further.

_So, the witch has a shape shifter as a pet?_

_            He found it hard to keep his telepathy cold while talking to the shifter; it showed what was truly inside, leaked out your thoughts and feelings.  He had thought he had killed most of his feelings long ago, but the pain and remorse was like a giant wave trying to escape from behind his mind shields.  The shifter did not seem to notice, or, did not care._

            We're _as good a pet as any.  You have anything against shape shifters?  I know I have many thoughts of Vampires, not all very nice._

_            The cat did not try to hide the hatred that poured through the link.  It was not directed to him as much as it was to his race.  He did not blame the cat for hating him for that for had seen the many things his kind had inflicted upon those lesser than them.  Not that he disagreed with their intentions, but then again, he didn't agree either.  Caring was only given to those with souls._

            _I understand where you come from. _

            Liare sent back quietly, the sharp tone never ceasing.

            The cat peered curiously up at him, _I don't understand you.  You're a vampire, therefore, should've killed me by now just for living, yet you seem to not have the nature of your kind._

_            I lost any nature long ago and wish not to speak of it; he did not let his anger seep out, __and what of your __nature?  I am sure I have seen very few shape shifters as pets now-a-days, or at all._

_            I have my reasons, the cat answered, licking his paw to scrub behind his ear with it. _

            _Does Olendalyn know of your "nature"?  He asked._

            _No and it stays that way.  __Scruffiness had stopped his cleansing and glared furiously up at Liare, daring him to do otherwise but promising a great payment if he did._

            _You can relax. I care not of what your business is, as long as you don't get into mine.  _

_            Agreed._

_            I do have one question though._

_            Oh really?_

_            Scruffiness?_

_            Don't ask_

_            Too late_

_            She knows nothing of me so to her I am her pet, and usually with pets and owners, the owner's name them._

_            What is your real name?_

_            Now that I hold as my own personal information._

_            Fine._

_            Liare did not wish to push the subject, he had grown tired of the conversation long ago, and so he saw it befitting to end it before the cat decided he wanted to become attached to him.  He knew that if that ever happened, the cat would be gone._

Within the next moment Olendalyn had appeared from the room and hustled him in, claiming the room was ready and that he needed sleep.  Figuring this would be a great time to slip through the window to feed, he did not argue with her.

~Please let me know what you thought R/R~

~Thanks~


	4. Crystallized Tears

Hi everyone.  I have finally been able to finish chapter three… although it is not quite as long as I expected it to be, but it's here and that's all that matters, lol.  

Thanks for those who have reviewed so far, you've been a huge help.

**Chapter 3:  Crystallized Tears**

            He relished with the new life he felt as the blood coursed slowly down his throat.  The warm vibrate sensation pulsated outwards throughout his entire body, filling him with strength and energy.  It never ceased to amaze him how wonderful feeding felt, especially with one who deserved to die in the first place.

            He had caught this thief just outside Olendalyn's barn, trying to lead away a stray cow; her only one left after many of his kind had "helped themselves".  This particular thief had just about been ready to slit the cow's throat and load it onto his wagon when Liare had emerged from behind the barn and caught him.  

            The roguish man would have been fine if he hadn't had drawn his dagger out at Liare; he would have been able to just walk away with a few cuts.  But after the blade was drawn, Liare's senses kicked in and his hunger took over.  He attacked the man, throwing the dagger far into the woods, and dragged the unconscious thief into the depths of the woodland.

            Seconds after emerging within the dark canopy of pines and maples, he was at the man's throat with not a moment delay.   He drank deeply and soundlessly, crouching low within small bushes and although the man deserved it, Liare did not kill him.  Killing this filth before he even knew why this man was a thief to start with, would make him lower than the punk who tried to kill Olendalyn.  

            A twig snapped abruptly, sending loud vibrations through the silent forest.  The noise echoed, and even though normal mortals would pay no notice, to Liare's acute sense of hearing, the noise seemed to bounce endlessly off trees and rocks, alerting every living creature who resided among the trees.

            Liare's head shot up at the sound, and instantly he flung the human body into the bushes out of sight.  It rolled through the leaves, causing more ruckuses to issue forth and Liare became slightly panicked of being found out.  

Turning to the sound he saw nothing, no animal, or more importantly, no human soul.  No further noise was made, but Liare stayed alert and cautious, despite his senses telling him that no one was there.  So he stood there for several minutes before he breathed a sigh of relief and turned back towards the body.

There stood a young girl… the one with copper curls, the one who had stopped him from killing that insolent jerk.  The one who held his gaze captured with just the blink of her emerald eyes, Tilainne.  She seemed to have appeared with no noise but that one cracking of the twig, nothing more… nothing less.

Her eyes did not hold wisdom this time, only deep sadness, endless to the point of insanity if he chose to gaze too fully into their depths.  Her curls were matted, full of leaves and thorns, and she panted slightly as if she had run for quite a distance.  He noticed now that her simple gown of dark sky blue was torn in many places, claiming it unfit for eyes to see.  

 He noticed one place especially where her dress had been torn, the bodice dangling low; just barely covering her innocence, one deep cut oozed blood across her face, from earlobe to chin.  Yet she seemed to have yet to notice it.

Instead she stared at him, mouth open as if trying to say something, panting and trembling.  Her hand came up and reached out towards his face, where it grazed small stubble only, and drew away just as quickly as it had come.  She looked at her hand, and tears welled up.

Liare stood still, completely confused, and angry.  Something had happened to her to have caused that cut and the ripping of her dress, and he had an idea of what happened and who did it.  But she did not cry for her misfortune, not for the cut, nor for the dress.  Instead she gazed at the hand that had grazed him and shed her tears.

Tilainne looked up to see his confused face, and gently turned her hand outwards to him.  Thick red streaks ran down her hand, dark and crimson.  

Blood… blood from his chin.  He quickly brought his arm up and attempted to wipe away the blood from his feeding, but too late to stop her from seeing.

Humiliated horror broke out on his emotionless face and the urge to run was great.  He knew he hadn't the heart to kill her for what she saw, and lacked the courage to stand there as she looked so brokenly upon him.  He found it untimely ironic however, that he, who had killed many just for possessing one wrong thought, did not have the courage against this young woman with the ageless eyes. 

It was because he didn't understand her; she was similar to a bomb ready to detonate at anytime without a timer.  Emotions passed through her, without reason, and then flowed right back out again, without time enough for another thought.  She did not possess anger as far as he knew, only sadness or nothing.  And it was that nothing that made him scared of her.  She knew a lot more than she led to believe and he didn't even know why.

 "I'm sorry."

It came to him so small, so weak, like a snowflake trying to reach the ground and not get swept up in the wind, and it held such despair that it squeezed his heart, making him wince.

Staring down at her now, he saw that she had stopped staring at her hand, fixing her eyes at his.  Her tears continued to build, but she did not wipe them as they pooled out the corners, and ran down her cheeks unchecked.

He answered with the only thing he knew at that moment.

"Why?'

Her face didn't change; it remained blank, despite the many emotions held within her eyes.  Pain, regret, despair, all twisted deep within her green pools.  She did not answer.

He tried a different approach and asked, "Why are you so sad?"

She seemed surprised that he asked and looked away.  

"Are you not happy with your life?"

This brought her head back up.

"Life means nothing in the end," she answered finally.

Liare swallowed and replied, "Why?"

He kept his voice soft and soothing, a change from his continuous cold.

"Life is full of ugliness.  Lies, betrayal," she glanced up at him, "and hate rages through the world on an endless rampage and everyone has the power to change it, and yet… they don't!"

She crouched down slowly and beckoned to something inside a bush nearby.  A small deer crept slowly out and nuzzled her hand gently, all the while keeping a cautious eye on Liare.

"No one understands the true beauty of this world," she told him sadly as she pet the doe softly, "they are only concerned with fortune and pride.  Look around, and tell me that this is not true beauty?"

At her command the forest came alive, birds sang out their opinions through chorus's of soft ringing of twitters, wolves howled soundly and fully, every forest animal voiced themselves and regardless of their different races, all blended together to form a beautiful song of the forest.  

Looking around, Liare was sent into a daze, the forest had come alive.  Birds filled the branches, deer, bears and racoons filled the forest grounds, and smaller animals like rabbits occupied the little space between the larger animals.  All gazed up at him sadly, reflecting eyes similar to Tilainne's.  

Finally he looked at her.  She looked upon the animals with warmth in her eyes and a slight smile on her face, the only emotion on her face he had ever seen that resembled happiness.  It in return, brought a slight glimmer of joy to his heart, forcing his forever held scowl into a small smile matching her own.

"Is this not beauty?"

She looked at him once more, the smile gone, replaced with despair once more.  He glanced at each animal, all with sad eyes, and understood what she was asking.

"This is the true meaning for life," he answered her, amazed at how much he had missed in his self-hatred.

Tilainne then asked, "Then why do _they _seek to destroy it?"  Anger flashed through her eyes, barely contained behind a cooler exterior.  "Why do _they _consistently destroy what is so right?  Why fill the world with deceit and hate?"

"Tilainne, the world is just like that.  If you can't accept that, then you won't survive," he told her, the cool edge back in to his voice. He was desperate to make her understand that she couldn't change things… that it took much more.

"Then I won't," she stated simply, "but I won't let them destroy this."

Liare went to look at the animals once more, to see if they held the same emotion as Tilainne did, but they were gone.  Vanished without a noise or even sensing their presence detach.  This was rather concerning for Liare.

But glancing back at Tilainne vanished his concerns from his mind.  She wobbled slightly on her feet, and exhaustion was evident throughout her entire body.  She was going to collapse soon out of over exerting herself.  Her eyes wavered slightly and slowly rolled back into her head and gradually her legs gave out.

Using his quick-reflexes, he shot over to her and grabbed her before she could hit the ground.  The shock of her weight hitting him so fast forced him to the ground, taking Tilainne with him.  Gently he laid her against his chest and checked her for further injury.

 Other than the cut, she had a badly sprained ankle, a swollen wrist, and a few other cuts and bruises.  He was amazed that she had crept up on him without making a noise with such injuries.  Slowly he ran his fingertips along her cheek, not daring to touch her should she wake, and marvelled at her strength.  Moving his fingertips down, he used his refreshed vampire power to slowly heal the cut on her face.  Slowly the flesh melded together and wove tiny fibres as the skin healed, without a scare.  He then moved on to her ankle.  

He continued to heal her, until all cuts and bruises had been removed, becoming invisible.  He used his mind probing to read her body signs, making sure nothing internally was wrong.  Except for a mild dehydration and exhaustion, she was perfectly fine.

After taking off his over-shirt and placing it over her to cover what had shown from the rips in her dress, he picked her up effortlessly, and headed out towards the village.

While walking, he could hear her whimper and cry silently in her sleep, so as he held her close as to keep further danger away, he sent subtle happy thoughts within her mind, to help ease her pain while she slept.  This seemed to help, for after a few minutes, she ceased making small noises and snuggled closer, becoming peaceful.  

He did not know why, but it brought a small smile before the pain of a similar woman who brought the same feeling came back to him, and he became cold once again to stop the memories from surfacing.  

Once reaching the village, he left her resting peacefully on the porch of a cottage where he could tell from probing, that the people would take care of her.  He knocked on the door, and left to become once with the shadows.

Tilainne started to whimper in her sleep once again.

"I'm sorry."  Was what was whispered into the wind. 

~Please let me know what you thought, R/R~  
~Thanks~


	5. Locked Emotions

Hello, I am truly sorry that this chapter took so long to come out.  I had finished it a while ago but the one person who always gives me their opinon (to make sure my characters stay in character) never got a chance to read it.  So I hope that the characters are in order and that this chapter has the same feel as the rest of the story.  

**Chapter 4: Locked Emotions**

            He waited silently outside the castle grounds just before the sun had set, anticipating the changing of guards.  He had learned centuries before never to underestimate a castle's guards when they were posted to kill, one could never tell if he would be seen or not.  Besides, if one guard came upon another's body, an alarm would be set out and his task would be impossible to complete.  Looking up once again he saw another guard approach the first, now was the time.

            Slowly, keeping to the shadows of the twilight, he snuck up to the castle wall.  Once there, he pasted himself there, becoming one with the shadow and as silent as the night around him.  He became at once the hunting death, an old nickname issued forth within a town where he had been assigned to take down a victim.  He had never been seen, never had they known just who they had given their nickname to.

            After slipping through the gates, he followed the wall, taking the long way around the courtyard.  Snipers, if any, were usually posted within here, to take down trouble before they reached the main part of the castle.  As far as he could tell, there were none, but he kept his senses alert in case of a sudden arrival.

            He was not worried, he had a goal.  Never had he been stopped; giving up on life and becoming twisted did wonders on a person, changing them, becoming unstoppable.  Lacking the fear for death, possessing no loved ones; he had no ties to the earth, nothing to be used against him.  This he cherished, the thrill of the hunt; all he possessed was his sword and his purse, and gold meant nothing to him.  His only love was the obsession of his weapon.  

            His sword would be the only thing on the entire earth he owned that could harm him, but to him, death by his own blade would not be the worst way to die.  But swords could only kill him with a slice of his head, as far as he knew, so there was no worrying about that anytime soon, not like it mattered anymore.

            Slight stinging pain snapped him back into awareness.  He had brushed up against a bristly pine tree.  He silently cursed himself for letting his mind become off-track.  Taking in one deep breath, he shut off his mind all together and let his hunting instincts take over, filling in the rage, pain and hurt.

            Up ahead he saw the archery range a half a league away.  He smiled wickedly when he saw an archer had let to finish their practices.  They continued to knock and shoot arrows as the sun continued to set, casting more shadows across the sky.  There was no moon tonight.

            He let out a mental scan for any guards or unwanted company and found none within his sight.  Pleased with this, he stalked slowly up to the archer.  The archer, who once came into sight, was Yiel, but Liare knew this before laying eyes on him.  His filthy aura had drifted down with the wind, carrying repulsive thoughts.

            One thought in particular struck him hard, and try as he might, he could not stop from being swept up into it.

_            " Tilainne... come..."_

_            He noted that Tilainne had shivered when he called her, and he cherished it.  He fed on her fear, lived off of her resistance, strived to find more ways of servicing the hunger that grew inside him._

_            "Tilainne... what is wrong?  Are you cold?"_

_            She looked up at him, emotionless, and replied, "No."_

_            Slowly he became outraged, she held no fear, no love, nothing but empty eyes._

_            "Why don't you love me?"  He demanded._

_            "I just don't."_

_            "You will love me!"_

_            He grabbed her arms and drew her to him roughly, delighted when she grabbed at his hands, trying to force his grip off.  She continued to struggle even as he threw her down upon his bed, and pulled out his dagger forcing it up next to her neck._

_            "You even move, and I'll slice your neck."_

_            She nodded slightly._

_            "Good."_

            The thought ended.  Liar had never felt so much rage; it filled his entire being, leaving him colder than ice.  Hate entered his eyes, darkening them to the sight, a death glare forever glued upon his face.

            He had approached Yiel, the thought from him still fresh in his mind.  He now knew where Tilainne had received the cut on her face, and Yiel would pay dearly for it.

            Yiel had yet to notice Liar; he continued to shoot until he had only two arrows left.  Which was a pleasant thought for him, he had been practicing most of the afternoon and his arms started to feel the strain.  After his last one, he peered down at the target and sighed in disapproval before he turned around to head back.  Then he saw Liare.

            "What the hell are you doing on my grounds?"

            Liare noted the hostility and set it aside.  He slowly drew his sword.

            "What the hell do you think your doing?"

            Liare smiled, hatred still shone through his body, created a horrific feeling to run down Yiel's spine.  He knew that something was terribly wrong.

            "You've been a bad little boy, Yiel."  He spat the words out, slightly chewing on each one, "I do hope you don't mind your punishment."

            With that he laughed, cold and scary, Yiel shivered, but fear did not show on his face.  He would not give Liare that pleasure, not yet.  

_            Whoever this incompetent is, and wherever he came from won't save him now, Yiel thought to himself._

            Liare heard him and snickered.

            "You really are pathetic aren't you?"

            Yiel, outraged, grabbed an arrow, knocked and let it fly straight at Liare.  The arrow whistled through the air, flying so fast it was none-detectable.  Yet once he heard the arrow hit, it was much later than it should have.

            Liar still stood where he was, unhurt, the arrow within a tree far behind him.

            "What the...?"

            Liare laughed harder, Yiel started to become slightly worried.  But just as he thought so, several of his guards approached them, alerted by the sound of the arrow.

            Liare very carefully sized up the small group.  Two short and stubby ones, one favored their left side, most likely their weak point, the other stood hunched and was not use to physical exercise.  There were also two others, one very large, carrying a hefty size axe dented in places, and another who was also large, but dwarfed the other; more agile than the rest.  He appeared to be the leader.

            As they approached, Liare changed his stance ever-so-slightly, getting ready to go for the one weak on the left first if need be.  He knew that the leader would not enter the fight unless all others were down, and if he picked of the weak ones first, he could get the stronger ones without risk of tripping on the others.

            "Your highness, is there something wrong here?"  The leader asked.

            "Brucke, yes this gentleman has come upon me quite threatenly."

            "Is this true sir?"

            Liare flashed the leader a cold glare as he replied, "I have matters with this man."

            "That _man is the crown prince."_

            "I know that."

            "What matters you have with he prince, you have with me."

            Liare smiled cruelly and replied, "Ah I see.  Well then," he addressed the whole squad, "Let me make this clear then, what matters I have are with _him_, and him only."

            The weak one laughed and asked, "Can't we just take him down Bruc?  He's a small litt'l fell'a."

            "Sure by whatever means."

            Liare sighed in annoyance; he couldn't kill these fools, it would lead to complications within the village.  He would have to be careful for once.

            As he thought the weak one charged him first.  One quick blow with his hilt to his left side and he collapsed.  The other stout one came next, but he was to slow.  Liare dodged his flimsy attack and flung his fist, hitting squarely in the jaw.  This left him stunned enough for Liare to give him a nock on the skull; the second guy collapsed.

            Brucke was not happy at the fact that two of his men had been knocked down cold in two minutes.  He looked at the other guard and nodded.  The guard smiled and started after Liare, axe raised.

            He knew this would be slightly harder, he was hoping that the leader was the moral type and would stay out of the battle until this guy was down also.  But because he couldn't trust the guy to not, and because he hated the fact that he had no other choice, he regretfully left it up to fate, something he was not fond of.

            The big one came upon him faster then he should have, moving with unremarkable speed.  He swung his axe and Liare cursed himself for letting the big guy get so close.  As the axe came down, Liare flew to the left, the axe sliced part of his forearm as a result.  

            Liare stared at the wound and went extremely cold and rigid.  He was not happy, vampires hated being outwitted by humans, and this one did not look very bright.  Gathering up as much negativity as he could muster, he sent a blistering shockwave right into the big one's brain, over loading it for the time being.  His body collapsed.

            Brucke's face showed nothing, but Liare knew he was horrified by what he witnessed, he saw the black cloud come forth from the young man and disappear within his guard just before he collapsed.

            The thought left Liare wondering, how could this guy see that?  He looked further into it and found his answer, the guy was a witch.  A night worlder like himself... Working for a human... Liare was sickened.

                 Glancing over in Yiel's general direction he saw that his little blast had affected him too.  He was stone cold, passed out onto the crisp grass.  

     Liare laughed and looked back at Brucke, amusement within his ice exterior evident.

     "Well witch," he smirked, "this is going to be interesting."

     Brucke looked surprised for one instant, but recovered quickly, the sign of a true soldier.  He studied Liare, remembered his movements, his lithe animal like behavior.

     "So it shall Vampire, so it shall."  Brucke put his hands together and between them formed a large red burning fire.  The flames twisted around his fingers, weaving white flicks of flame tongues over his palms.  He concentrated for mere seconds before hurling it towards Liare.

     Liare dodged it easily, stepping over to the left, and threw a sharp mind telepath towards him.  Brucke winced but withstood the pain, but not before Liare had snatched his sword and swung at him.

     Brucke looked up to see the sword, and raised his hands chanting softly.  Liare hung in the air, immobilized, before being thrown back onto the ground.  But this only continued to provoke Liare's fury, forcing him to attack more carefully.  He planned on distracting him by attacking, while charging up for one final and fatal mind blow.  Liare could taste the black mind energy already.

     Brucke anticipated his moves and quickly dodged his moves, while also charging his own attack.  White lightning started to form within his palms just as Liare was surrounded by black static.

     But just as they would unleash their attacks, a flash of copper was seen and between them stood Tilainne, once again placing herself between him and someone he intended to kill.  

     She stood still and determined, her eyes as cold as Liare's own, arms outstretched to make sure that if any attack issued forth, she would absorb it all.

     "Stop!" She commanded.

     "Damn it Tilainne," Liare yelled, "Get out of my way!  You do not know what you're going against, you will not stop me this time."

     She turned to him, tears brimming slightly, "I cannot allow you to make this fatal mistake Liare.  Please step down."

     Liare cursed loudly and yelled, "Tilainne move!  I will strike whether you are there or not!"

     "I know you would.  But I ask you not to.  You cannot have the blood of this man on your hands."

     "Why do you give a damn about such a thing?  You do not know me!"

     Tilainne smiled and said nothing.

     Brucke stood witnessing the situation.  His eyes passed back and forth between the two, wonder and interest in his eyes.  The strange relationship between the vampire and this young woman intrigued him.  Finally he came to a conclusion.

     "Another time then, for maybe you would but _I_ would never jeopardize the life of an innocent over petty differences."

     He slowly vanished into the oncoming night.

     Liare cursed under his breath and turned to Tilainne.

     "Why?  Why must you always get yourself involved in my life?  You have no idea what you are doing... Next time you won't be so lucky."

     "I never have been lucky."

     He looked up suddenly.  There was something odd in her voice, something that shot through his awareness.  Tilainne stood defeated, hunched and crying.  She looked lost, a child without a family.  

     Thoughts of his family closed off his throat and he found it hard to breath.  Why should this girl keep affecting his life so much?  She was weird, insane, crazy, and stupid but... she was also the most sane and intelligent person he had ever come across.  He couldn't understand it.

     She turned up to him, her eye's no longer crying.  She looked determined; set on accomplishing a goal.

            "Why do you drink the blood of others?"

~Please let me know what you thought, R/R~  
~Thanks~


End file.
